Chasing Hearts
by iRocka
Summary: A series of fourteen oneshots for sweetcandyfun. Following the lives of Bee and Claire, we can only expect two things. There's drama. There's love. There's friendship. There's a CHOICE they have to make. A chance they have to take. Please review.
1. Turn Around

**This is a oneshot dedicated to sweetcandyfun, aka my ever beloved Bee.**

**This oneshot was created out of a random inspiration from a Japanese music video, Total Eclipse of the Heart by Bonnie Tyler and my sister's ingenious imaginative mind. Bee also challenged me to create a oneshot off one of her fave songs: TEOTH by BT. Full title is up there. I'm too lazy to retype. Lol.**

**This is a oneshot to be learned from, from the writing style to the pacing and even to the actual events and people in this story. This was based off real people from the real world. Without further ado and rambling, I give you: Turn Around.**

* * *

"Shmee, I don't really fucking care if he's some sort of prototype for a video game. The man has an action figure that little boys play with in their little makeshift wrestling rings. That is not normal!" Little potty mouth, Claire, said to her best friend of thirteen years, Vina. "He's some buffed up dude who's running on testosterone shit and adrenaline."

"Stop being annoying, Shmoo. He's not like that!" Vina, preferably called Bee by most of her peers, replied. Shmoo and Shmee were names taken from a simple sixteen-year old's joke that went wild and incredibly garbled. They were a strange pair, but they were loved for that. In their high school days, not a single day went by without some random inside joke cracked between the two. They were stressed and highly tied up in their organizations, but fun was on the everyday agenda.

"You stop falling for shit like him. It's gonna come back to bite you in the ass." Claire said before she gulped down a huge amount of their favorite milk tea.

"Look, it's okay if you don't like him. I never said you had to! Come on, give him some credit. He works his ass off twenty-four seven just to get me the stuff I don't even need." Bee said then stared at some random molecule in her own cup of tea. "There's a good side, C. He doesn't need to be some rich French-talking wannabe wild guy to win my heart."

Claire narrowed her eyes at her best friend and waddled a finger in front of her face. "Don't go comparing that hunk of junk to my Gary. He may speak garbled French shit and he may love to party but he's a sensitive fucking guy to begin with. You just don't know."

"Alright, alright." Bee said and laughed. She knew it wasn't exactly safe to mess with Claire's love-life, no matter how utterly insane and random it may be. She knew her sister from another mother was one to run with the wind and pick up whatever gorgeous guy she landed. She wasn't sleeping around, but she had good taste in men. On the other hand, Bee had been more of the conservative type. She believed in true love and knew you should find it. Bingo. She knew she got it.

"Even if this shit kills me, E, I will listen to you incessantly ramble about this new guy. Go on. Spill." Claire said, placing her cup back on the table and genuinely listening to what Bee had to say.

"Okay! So, his name is John. Like I've said, he's a wrestler for the WWE and he has a large fan base. He comes from West Newbury, Massachusetts and he is one of the hottest guys ever!" Bee said and began to ramble on. "He's really sweet. Whenever he's on the road and I'm stuck here, he calls every single night and makes sure I'm okay. He calls my mom, too, on some days, but then that's just to check up on her. Dad, well, he's not close to approving him but he'll come around."

"So, let me get this straight. Aunt Vivian approves of him already?" Claire asked and pursed her lips in thought.

"Hell yeah. She even calls me Vina Cena! My name in her email address is already Vina Cena. It's like she's permanently giving me off to him already! Vina Cena. It does sound nice, doesn't it?" Bee asked, a bit too giddy for anyone's taste.

"You do realize that you said _Vina Cena_ three times in one fucking breath."

"I'm in love, Shmee. I think it's something people would call normal. It's not like I'm strangling myself with this one. I'm confident that John just may be the one." Bee said, a smile washing through her face as she forgot about her half-empty cup of tea. "Will you be my maid of honor, Claire?"

Claire laughed at her friend's imaginative question. She shook her head and said, "Before we get to that question you're supposed to ask me after he actually proposes, let me remind you that there's a right time for everything. I don't want you getting hurt like before, so don't go running around with this guy just yet."

Bee smiled as her eyes lit. After all these years that she'd been out of that horrible traumatizing relationship, her friend never gave up on protecting her. No matter how sure she was of a relationship, without Claire's approval, it just didn't feel right. She smiled and replied, "You just said three sentences without a curse. I know you're serious. Yes, I know what I'm doing. Thanks for saying it without colorful words."

"Like no fucking shit. That was damn hard on my part, E. Be grateful." Claire replied and rolled her eyes as Bee ended up laughing at her crazy antics. It felt good to have a nice cup of their favorite drink for brunch together every now and then.

"I just really think he's the one, Claire. I'm dead serious. I'm crazy enough to say that I'm just really waiting for him to propose. I think I already have a wedding gown design in my head." Bee said and laughed at her friend's facial expression. Claire always did a shocked annoyed face with her nose and forehead scrunched up whenever Bee talked about planning too early for weddings.

"Let's get one thing straight." Claire said frankly. "I'm not saving your ass when you wake up in Vegas."

* * *

"_Morning, babe." _A just-woke-up voice said on the phone. Bee knew that it was John. His voice always broke in that certain sexy way whenever he'd call her the moment he woke up. _"What's up? I miss you already, bright eyes."_

"I just got home." Bee replied as she pushed away from the computer table and leant back on her chair. She had gotten home a few moments earlier and it was now a couple of minutes before noon. She was finishing up some documents for her company and enjoyed hearing from her boyfriend. "I had a brunch date with my best friend. Claire, remember her?"

"_So, while I'm busting my ass off on the road, you're going on dates with a girl who hates me. Yeah, I can see where this is going, babe. It's getting pretty clear."_

"Shut up, John. I'm not turning lesbian on you." Bee said and laughed. "So, when are you coming home? I miss you."

"_I've got one more week on the road then I'm going home in time for your birthday." _John said and smiled into the phone. _"Some of the guys are hitching a ride with us, though. We can drop them at the hotel on the way, right?"_

"No problem! I think that can be arranged. As long as I have you for myself on my birthday, I'll be okay." Bee said and smiled seductively into the phone. The things this man does to her are limitless. He could turn her from a giddy school girl into a suave seductress in mere seconds.

"_You know you'll be the star of our show, babe."_

"So, who's coming along with you?" she asked.

"_Hardy Boys are tagging along. Big B needs a ride, too. He'll be hitching a ride with some other guy to his house there in Tampa." _John explained. _"Oh, and Randy's coming along. He wants to scout some ring rats, apparently. He says those are better than them cynical types of women. You know, the kind you have to chase after."_

"Typical Randy." Bee said and laughed. "I miss seeing Jeff, Matt and Dave! Maybe we can have them over for some dinner one day? I'll buy some bottles of beer for you guys."

"_That would be great, babe! Remember, get Coors. Not that light shit the divas always buy for us. God, that tastes like puke rebottled."_

"You mean puke was bottled before that?"

John laughed. _"Crazy woman! Of course not. And say, maybe you can invite some of your friends over, too. Those twins you work with at your publishing office might hit well with the single and definitely available Hardy Boys. Those two need to get laid. I swear."_

"John, I'm not about to send my friends to write their own death wish served on a one night stand! You know how conservative most of us are around here." Bee explained. "But, if the boys promise to keep their hands to themselves, I might just bring the Tomato Twins around."

"_I never really got why you call them the Tomato Twins."_

"It's like this. They turn red a lot. When it's hot, when they blush and when they feel sick. So, what's always red and plump? Tomatoes! Hence, the name tomato twins for them."

"_You come up with the strangest things."_

"You love me for it, John. So, shut up." Bee said and laughed.

"_You've been hanging around with that Claire chick too much, babe."_

* * *

"John!" Bee screamed as she ran up to hug her boyfriend who just got out of the airport terminal. The bubbly brunette jumped into his arms and smothered him in sweaty wet kisses. Florida heat was never one to be highly enjoyed. If you wanted a perfect tan, the sun would be helpful. But if you dreamt of cool snow, those would melt away in a second.

"Go get a room, Cena. There are innocent people around." A very annoyed Randy Orton said as he stepped out of the terminal carrying his heavy bags. He was frustrated enough that there were no hot chicks to bang on the plane. He did not need an overview of what the couple would be doing later on in that day. It was rubbing the fact that he was a sex-deprived bastard.

"Oh, go fuck yourself, Orton." John replied and continued to enjoy his time with his favorite girl.

Jeff hooked an arm around Randy's neck and said jokingly, "Chill, Orton. You got no girl to bang. That isn't a problem."

Matt followed suit and continued his younger brother's sentence, "You can just check out some full length mirror and get your fill from there."

Randy was about to furiously run after the Hardy Boys when he was stopped by a mature and serious-looking Dave Bautista. "Save your energy." The Animal said. "Those two are just screwing with your head, Orton. Take a chill pill and relax. We've got five days around here. I'm sure you've got enough time to find a good girl to tame you."

"I'm untamable, Dave. Save you breath." The younger man said before walking away to Bee's car.

Meanwhile, the lovers in LaLa-Land were enjoying their first kiss in two months. It was painful to be away for so long, but with Bee's up and coming publishing company and John's recent title win, it was hard just being able to stay on the phone for more than fifteen minutes. "Hey there, Bumblebee, did you save me some honey?" John said and smiled.

"It's all saved up for you, sugar." Bee replied and gave him a peck. "I missed you, you know?"

"I know, babe. I wish I could come home more often but Vince has got me running for two titles. It's kind of hard to say no to that kind of opportunity." He replied, hating the disappointed look on her face.

"It's okay. I'm happy you're getting a shot at that title." She said, managing to cover up the disappointment with John's favorite smile. "Maybe I could go on the road with you one day. What do you say about that?"

"I'd love that, babe. I'd love that." He said and chuckled.

* * *

"Come on, Shmee, there's got to be some good fucking reason you dragged me here." Claire said as she aimlessly flipped through the stack of magazines Bee had scattered on the coffee table. "Ugh, this is the worst photography in the fucking world. Who does this shit?"

Bee rolled her eyes and prepared the drinks for the night. Her best friend loved criticizing almost anything she saw. It came with her photographer nature. It was strange because it never got on anyone's nerves. They always listened to what she had to say; sometimes, even cowered beneath her stare. The arched eyebrow never failed to send shivers up your spine. "That was done by an amateur photographer. And, I brought you here to that you could chill with John and me."

"And watching you two get hot and heavy before being left down here while you two dance around just doesn't equal fun, mademoiselle. I am a head photographer for the top fashion magazine in the world. I think I have better things to do besides this." Claire said, as annoyed as ever.

"It won't just be John and me, Shmee. He's got some friends coming over, too. Come on, do it for me. Please?" Bee said. As irresistible as Claire's puppy face was, the arrogant critic only broke her brick walls when her best friend put on her own rendition of the puppy face. After eliciting a 'fine' from Claire, Bee smiled and hugged her in gratitude.

"We're here!" John said as he entered the house using the key Bee had given him during the earlier months of their relationship.

Bee smiled at Claire. The Shmoo of the two rolled her eyes and plastered an almost fake believable smile on her face, "Let the night of testosterone and crabby-patties begin."

"Hey, babe!" Bee said as she ran to John and gave him a welcome kiss. She led them all into the living-room-turned-party space and served up some chips and beer. "Dinner will be ready in a few. You guys can watch the game first, if you want. Here's the remote."

Dave, Jeff, John and Matt nodded as they turned the channel to the latest NBA game. It was the sixth game of the Lakers versus Magic rivalry and the boys were all getting hyped on who would win. They were making bets and cheering on three-pointers while Bee and Claire were in the kitchen preparing the meal. Being the better cook, Bee took charge of the kitchen area while Claire set up the dining table.

"Four guys and two of us, Bee; those aren't really favorable odds." Claire hollered as she placed the plates on the table. "It's the testosterone versus estrogen rivalry!"

"Did you know that men also have estrogen and women also have testosterone?" Bee said and laughed at the poker whatever face that her best friend gave her. It screamed: 'Don't get started with that nerd shit.'

The doorbell rang, and seeing as it was that Bee's hands were tied up, Claire offered to get the door. Opening the white piece of wood, she came face to face with the Legend Killer. Arching a questioning eyebrow, she said, "This is the residence of Vina, also known as Bee. I am the fucking best friend and I need to know who you are before I let you in."

Randy smirked and admitted that he liked what he was seeing, "Randy Orton. I believe John Cena is here. I am the fucking best friend and he invited me to crash this party. So, will you let me in?"

She rolled her eyes and opened the door wider, "Don't forget to close the damn door after you step in or I'm sure Bee will chainsaw your wrestler head off like one of your action figures."

Claire walked into the kitchen and sat down on one of the high barstools. She began randomly flipping through the magazines again before managing to subconsciously catch Bee's attention. "So, who was at the door?" Bee asked.

"Some Randy Orton dude. Let him in. He's chilling with the rest of the dudes." She replied and continued scanning the teen scene magazine that she had come across.

Bee knew her best friend well. She smirked and realized that she could play match-maker tonight. She just had to wait and see if she needed to. Maybe the Legend Killer had some planned moves of his own. This night was bound to be as interesting as the flaming hot and spicy chicken wings she had come up with. Jalapeno wasn't the only spice in today's dish.

* * *

John and Bee were sitting on the living room couch after the party had ended and Randy had decided to pursue the hot little number he had met earlier that night. The rest of the dudes were betting that he had a slim chance of getting any ass tonight, seeing the scene that she brushed every single one of his moves off the entire night. A tough nut to crack had always cramped the Orton romancing, but he believed there was no stopping his moves this time around.

"I can't believe that Orton sees anything in that best friend of yours." John said. "He probably just scouts another good lay for his record book, babe. Are you sure you're okay with letting her go through that shit? I know how sucker-punch he can get."

"Claire's a big girl. She can bitch on her own without me hovering over her like some mother hen." She replied. "So, we've got the rest of the night to waste, Mr. Cena. What do you suppose we do?"

_And I need you now tonight.  
And I need you more than ever._

John smirked and wiggled his eyebrows, "Are you sure you want to know?"

* * *

­­­­After Bee's birthday had passed and John's week at home was beginning to end, John decided to get his girlfriend in a good mood. He treated her to a nice lunch and a strangely long walk on the beach. He had treated her to a filling lunch at her favorite Chinese Food outlet and drove her all the way to the nearest empty beach he could find. It was close to sunset and Florida was strangely quiet.

"Babe, you know I really love you, right?" he asked, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his jean shorts.

"Of course I do. You know I feel the same way." She replied, tucking a strand of hair that had fallen loose from the ponytail on top of her head. "Do you have anything on your mind, John? You're in deep thought."

"I…" he said but stopped short when he had lost the words to say. He ended up stopping her from walking and holding both of her hands in his own. Taking a deep breath, the man focused himself and said, "I'm in love with you and your bright eyes and I never want to leave you, Vina. I love you with all my heart and I want it to stay that way."

He knelt to the ground and pulled out an engagement ring from his pocket, "I don't have some crazy speech prepared for you. I'm not that kind of dude, you know that, but you made me believe in commitment and I wouldn't want anything else than to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you. Will you marry me?"

'_Cause we'll never be wrong together.  
We can take it to the end of the line._

She smiled and said a heartfelt yes before letting John place the ring on her finger. It was beautiful. Divine, to say the least. It wasn't the way she imagined someone to propose to her but the important thing was that it was the right moment and it was the right man. Picking her up and kissing her full on the lips, John lavished the taste of her kiss. Bee felt some tears fall from his eyes to her face. Oh, the happy tears.

_Forever's gonna start tonight.  
Forever's gonna start tonight._

* * *

"_Hello? Is this Ms. Vina Go?"_

"Yes, this is she. Who's speaking, please?" Bee asked, unsure of who would be calling her at work in the middle of the day.

"_This is the Dr. Alex Smith of the West Newbury Medical Center. We've been asked to contact you as soon as possible. We were told that you are the fiancé of WWE Superstar John Cena."_

"Oh my God. What's going on? Is John okay?" she said, feeling some hot tears already beginning to well up in the back of her eyes. She felt in the dark. She didn't know what was going on. Moreover, what was happening to John while they were so far away from each other.

"_Mr. Cena requests for your presence here, miss. His family is here and with him. He said to assure you that he is alright. But, he needs you here as soon as possible. Do you need any help getting here? We have a service that can pick you up and bring you here."_

"No, it's okay." Bee said, beginning to be at a loss for words. "I'll be okay."

"_Alright, miss. We'll see you. Please take care."_

She heard the faint click of the phone being put down before hearing the continuous buzzing of the gadget. It indicated that the call had been cut. Not knowing what to do or how to get anywhere at all, she called up Claire and asked for her to accompany her to Massachusetts. The younger woman agreed and drove over as quickly as possible. Bee had no idea what was going on and she was scared. Her prayers didn't feel comforting anymore. She was losing it.

* * *

"What's going on?" Bee heard Claire ask the doctors and family members as she half-dragged a silent and subconscious Bee into the hospital area. Her demanding voice echoed and assured them that she was not happy to have her best friend crying like this.

"Mr. Cena would like to see Ms. Vina and tell her the news himself." Dr. Smith said.

Claire insisted, "I don't fucking care what he wants. My best friend is crying her eyes to insanity and can barely even walk without support. Now, you tell me what in the blue hell is going on before I slam your shit wits to Venus."

"Shmoo, stop." Bee said, her presence being known in the white-walled room. She stood up to full height and sniffled one last time. She shook her head free of unwanted thoughts and straightened herself up. "If John wants to tell me himself, then I'll let him. Thanks for all the help, but I need to do this on my own."

Claire nodded and stepped away still glaring daggers through the doctors outside room 108. Bee took a few steps and entered the hospital room after taking a deep breath. She almost choked on her 'it's all okay' mantra when she saw the sight inside the room. There was John, strapped up to dozens of machines and a gadget pumping oxygen in and out of his system. He had a dextrose attached to his foot and a pulse monitor keeping track of his fading beat.

"J-John…" Bee managed to stutter. She was afraid to take another step closer. John had lost a significant amount of weight and body mass. He wasn't as buff as he once was and his eyes were about to pop out of his skull. His head had been shaved off and his lips were pale. He didn't look like he had any accident. What was wrong?

"Hey, bumblebee." John whispered with a hoarse voice as he gave her the weakest smile imaginable.

Bee walked closer and sat down on the chair beside him. She was afraid to touch him. It was like a few bits of pressure would crack him already. He looked that fragile. "John, what's going on?" she asked, her tears finally beginning to make their presence known. "What's going on?"

"Babe, don't cry." He whispered. "Don't cry for me."

"John, I love you. Don't tell to stop crying because I always will. What's happening to you?" she asked, scared of what his answer might be. Whatever it was, she was sure she wasn't prepared to hear it. But she held on. She held on.

"I'm sick, babe." He said. "It's in a terminal stage. I can't fight it anymore. It's about time I told you. I'm sorry I'm only telling you now. You see, we have this weakness in the family. We get sick easily. I got tested positive for this virus a few months back. I didn't know how to tell you…"

Bee couldn't stop herself from letting the tears fall down as he spoke, "It's like cancer. Something to do with the blood, they say. My veins all crashed so they had to dextrose me at the foot. They don't know what's causing it and no one can save me. But you did, bumblebee. You saved me. I may not live forever, but you made my life worthwhile. You made breathing every single last breath another chance for me to love you. I'm happy with that."

_Turn around. Every now and then I get a little bit tired of listening to the sound of my tears._

"When I told you that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you, I meant it. If tonight, I go to sleep and don't end up waking tomorrow, I don't want you to think that I died for nothing. I love you and I don't want you to cry so much over me. You've made me happy. You've made me a better man. I love you, Bee, I love you. I've reached the end of the line and I want you to be happy, too. So, please, do as I say…"

"Stop it, John. Stop saying things. It's no longer making sense." She said as she avoided his eyes.

"Look at me, bumblebee. Look at me." He whispered wearily.

She hesitantly followed and regretted doing so. In his soulful blue eyes, there was still every ounce of love he had for her. There was still that spark she loved to admire whenever he told her that he loved her. They were still bright and blue, and they contrasted against his paling skin. "Stop telling me you're dying…" she whispered and cried.

_Turn around. Every now and then I get a little bit nervous that the best of all the years have gone by._

He reached out for her hand and squeezed in with all his might. To her, it was just like a simple hold of her hand. That was how weak he had become. "Bee, I'm dying. I want you to be happy. Go and you'll meet someone else. Thank you for being my bumblebee. Thank you for all your sweet honey. Thank you for loving me."

"Stop it, John." She said and shook her head. "There's got to be a way to solve this."

He stopped her and said, "There's only one."

"Then why aren't you doing it?"

"I am. Follow me and it will happen." He whispered weakly. "When you step outside this room, all your friends and family will be there for you. Everyone will be there to console you. To give you things I asked them to give you. To love you the way I would have. I'm asking you to turn your back and leave this room, Bee. To let go and start moving on."

_Turn around. Every now and then I get a little bit helpless and I'm lying like a kid in your arms._

"I love you, John, and it's going to take more than your words to make me walk away just like that." She stubbornly said.

"I love you, too, Bee." He whispered. "I need you to trust me."

She gulped back that tear and prayed she was doing the right thing. She stood up and held her head low. She didn't know what force was compelling her to do what she was about to do. She walked a few steps backwards and let go of John's hand. She mouthed another 'I Love You' to him before standing there and staring at the man she loved with all her heart. Maybe it was divine intervention. Maybe it was his voice. Maybe it was just her.

"I love you, John." She said. "Stop me from doing this. Stop it."

"Turn around, bright eyes."

_Turn around.  
Every now and then I get a little bit terrified  
but then I see the look in your eyes._

_Once upon a time I was falling in love.  
__Now I'm only falling apart._

* * *

**There are many things you can learn from this oneshot: that the best of the years should be longer than the ones you cry over; that sometimes the best thing to do is really letting go; that people who are sick still want that chance to live and be loved; that your friends may just be your knights in shining armor; that maybe, just maybe, you're subconsciously changing someone's life.**

**Through this oneshot, I realize how much of a bitch I am and how much my darling Bee still loves me. If it's not obvious already, I'm the Claire in the story. It might not be a character exactly like me, but through Claire, I tell Bee right now that it gives me pride to be called her friend; that protecting her is worth my time and I'll always be here with a hammer and high-heeled shoe just to kill anyone who dares to hurt her. I'm that bitchy.  
I love you, Bee. Thanks for everything. Sorry that I killed your prince charming off.**

**How about you, reader? Did you learn anything from this oneshot? I'd love to hear from you. Please Review.**

**-**_**veracruzortongal**_


	2. I Don't Do Feelings

**Due to the request of sweetcandyfun, this supposed oneshot will be extended into something special and unique. This story will be a series of FOURTEEN independent but not so independent oneshots. They will all connect, but they can stand alone in some way. Please bear with me on this and please support it. Thanks!**

**If you like the story, share it with your friends and please review. If I like you, I might just make you a oneshot of your own. :]**

"You're a retarded motherfucker, Randy Orton. I told you an hour ago to stop following me." Claire's voice rang through the hallowed streets of Tampa. It was one in the morning and her heels were beginning to kill her feet from the pressure. Surely, she wasn't in the mood to love.

"I'm not following. I'm pursuing. There's a difference." A very arrogant and cocky Randy Orton replied. Since he had met her at Bee's party a few hours ago, his attention had never left her. He didn't have any ring rats to screw around with, so he felt like he had to content himself with what was available. Unluckily, she wasn't the type to easily give.

"Whatever the difference, the fact is that it's not fucking working. You're not making this easier on us." She said, annoyed as she trudged on back to her little flat.

"So, there's a possibility of an _us_ then." He replied with a smirk on his face.

She rolled her eyes and spun around to face him. She glared at him. "You better have a good fucking reason for following me around like the sick dog that you are. If you don't, I fucking swear that I will turn the media on you and you won't have anything left on you resume but a cold hard fuck from a nameless woman." She menacingly said.

It didn't faze him one bit. He cockily retorted, "Bitches like you turn me on, Claire. You just implied that you'd want a cold hard fuck right now. Don't deny that you're not exactly the shy type and you know there's something bubbling here."

"What if there's no shit around here?"

"Then let's make shit and get on with the party." He said before advancing and claiming her eyes with his. There wasn't any romance or lovesick soulful effect in their blue color. His eyes directly said that he was lusting over her.

Pulling her over to the small inn they had stopped in front of, he never lost contact with her eyes. She wasn't breaking away and neither was he losing his catch. They stepped into the lobby as Randy snapped his fingers and immediately received a room key from the attendant. It was either he had planned this attack, or he was a frequent customer around this place.

An elevator ride, a silent walk and five minutes later, they stopped inside a dingy old hotel room. Five-star wasn't a word to suit this place. It was below average and the only thing it had running for it was a good double bed. It was going to come in handy. Randy stepped closer and slipped her black cardigan off her slim body. In a second, he grabbed her hair and pulled her to him in a vicious, fiery kiss.

There was nothing sweet in this scene. There was no romance. It was just a cold hard fuck.

* * *

10:19 AM. Randy's watch told him the time like it was rubbing in the fact that he was unable to wake up at a decent hour. Stretching his arms, he realized that he had slept soundly. It wasn't normal. Sure, the eight times they had gone at it within the past eight hours ensured that all his deprivation was satisfied, but he never stayed with the girl throughout the night. He looked to his side and realized that she didn't stay for long either.

_Thanks._ The note left on the pillow beside him said. It was cold. It was harsh. It was leaving Randy Orton, _the_ Lady Killer, asking himself if he had just been the one played by the player. He woke up asking himself if he had been the one left hanging by some random bump in the night. He didn't like his answer._ Yes._

* * *

"What the fuck, man! That girl is hell!" Randy screamed at Dave and stomped around his house. "So, she gets up and fucks me like some wild animal then leaves with some stupid note of fucking gratitude? That's not the way it rolls!"

"Orton, you do it to every single girl you bed. What's going up your ass about this one? Love them. Leave them. If she leaves, then let it be. It's less hassle when it comes to dealing with mornings." The older man reasoned.

"You see, that's the problem. Randy Orton loves them then leaves them, but he is never loved and left." Randy said, his ego bursting through the walls. "I don't fucking care who she is, but she doesn't do this to the Legend Killer. I'm gonna bust her ass down."

Dave rolled his eyes and said, "Your ego is killing me, Randy. Look, she left and she even said thanks. Don't bother with the woman anymore. You won't have any strings attached on this one. Leave it be. It was just one night."

"Whatever, Dave, you're not helping the situation." Randy said and walked out of the room. Dave shook his head and ran his hand over his face. That boy never grew up. All he cared about was his ego, his manhood and his one night stands.

* * *

Claire was selecting the right camera and lens from her cabinet stands of gadgets when the doorbell, ringing to the tune of Icebox by Omarion, rang loud and clear. _I got this icebox where my heart used to be. Oooh. _She stepped down from the mini-mezzanine she had in her studio flat and went to open the door. Not expecting the visitor, she spoke, "What the hell is your ass doing at my studio?"

"We've got some shit to talk about." Randy said, his voice was low and calm. His facial expression was blank. "Can I come in?"

She stepped to the side to give him room to come in before shutting the thick steel door behind him. She straightened out her tight fit checkered polo before heading back to the mezzanine. "How'd you find me; what are you doing here; what do you want to talk about and why are you wasting my time are the shit I need to know." She said as she stepped up the stairs.

He followed her suit and watched as she began selecting from a wide range of photography equipment. He said, "I got your pad from the directory. The other night, we were at the hotel. I woke up to some dumbass note. I just wanted to clear things up."

"If you're wondering where I went…" she said as she picked out a Nikon D90. "I had a shoot to get to and I don't fucking allow people to be late. I've got these shit deadlines to meet. It's not exactly that hard to understand."

"I'm not wondering what you were up to. I'm wondering why; why you didn't stay until the morning. I'm pretty sure your models would still be there even after taking the time to wake me up." He said never took his eyes off her. He wanted answers, and he was going to get them.

She spun around and walked to him while screwing a flash onto her camera. She smirked and said, "Stop being such a pussy, Orton. I already know that all you want is a good lay and I gave it to you. It's not like I'm fucking interested in anything more than that. If you came to Tampa looking for your happy ever after, this is the wrong shit to look for it in. You were just another one night."

"I'm not being a pussy. Randy Orton never gets left by a woman in the morning." He said and hardened his glare at her.

"You're saying this fucking trip was just all about your ego?" she said and laughed. "Get over it, Orton. You're not the only player in this game. I don't do mornings either."

He was about to retaliate with a clever punt of his own when her phone rang. It immediately diverted to loudspeaker as the caller was aired on the phone. _"Bonjour, mademoiselle, how eez your morning?"_ the voice said in a freaky French accent.

"It's okay, Gary. I'm just getting ready for another shoot. How about you?" Claire replied nonchalantly.

"_I eez mizzing you, bébé. Franz eezn't zee same wizout you."_

"I miss you, too, baby." She said simply. Her voice sounded romantic but her face was as blank as it had ever been. "I'll call you up again tonight, Gary. I've got a client over. Au revoir!"

"_Au revoir, ma dame juste! Je t'aime!"_

"I love you, too." She said simply before ending the call. She looked up from her camera and saw Randy raising his eyebrow at her. Matching his eyebrow with hers, she asked in a snappy voice, "What the hell are you staring at, Orton?"

"You've got a French boyfriend and you screwed around with me. What the fuck is wrong with you?" he asked, astonished at the fact that there was someone out there who was more heartless that he was. At least he didn't have the audacity to have a girlfriend and he just screwed around every night. "Are you some slut?"

She placed the camera down on the small table and spun around to look at him square in the eye, "I am not a slut. I just believe in things different from others. You were one night, Orton. That won't have much bearing on Gary. I'm going to dump him in one week's time, anyways."

"So, what do you believe in?"

She rolled her eyes and explained, "In my world, Orton, any human possessing a damned Y chromosome and a dick can only be classified into three categories. One: either friend or family member relative shit. Two: the ones you love and leave, such as yourself. Three: the ones you love for about ten fucks then leave, such as Gary."

"Aren't you the type of bitch who always dreams of that prince charming?"

"I don't do feelings of that kind, Orton. And I don't fall into fucking love." She said sharply. "I only do the ones who believe they own the world. In other words, I destroy male egos for a living."

He blinked and couldn't believe what he was hearing. He said, "So, what's that shit supposed to mean for me?"

"That you fell for _the_ Claire." She said as she turned around. "You thought I was hooked, but _au contraire_, you were just a sad cold fuck, Orton. You were that easy to get. Remember that the next time you decide to hit on some random girl you see on the street."

Randy smirked and replied in an arrogant tone, "I'm not just a love and leave, aren't I? Remember, Claire, you fucked me eight times that night. I guess that brings me to the category where you love for ten fucks then leave. I still have two more to earn."

Clearly, the man wasn't going to back down anytime soon. _Fuck love. Let's do this brainwash shit._

* * *

"So, what's going on in your lovelife, Shmoo? How's Mr. Frenchy doing?" Bee asked as she stepped into her best friend's flat. She had just come from her publishing house and needed a touch of modern to wake her up. Knowing that Claire was probably one of the coolest techies in Tampa, she headed to the studio flat.

Adjusting the dimmer on the spotlights and strobe lights livening up the room, Claire replied, "Oh, it's just the usual. Gary's all the way in France and I'm enjoying my time here. I'll be dumping his ass when I get there next week anyways. I'm basically back on the fucking menu already."

Bee rolled her eyes and plopped down on the beanbag couch. She said, "Claire, this game you're playing isn't exactly for your own good. I don't want you doing this crap anymore. Why don't you just admit that you're looking for someone who really loves you, huh? It's not fun watching you pretend to love guys."

Claire stepped away from the giant device that controlled the lights and looked at Bee. She wasn't in the mood for another lecture today. "I know this isn't the type of shit you're in. You don't exactly have to like it. I don't want that _love _you talk about. I'm at the pinnacle of my career and I can take this fucking shit higher. I don't need strings. I can live off fucks." She said bluntly, not knowing that her words had hurt her friend.

"Claire, this isn't a good way of living. These guys might hold it all against you one day." She said.

"The day that Randy Orton realizes that he's capable of killing my reputation, he's gonna be too old of a fuck to even make sense." Claire said and headed to the kitchen to get some drinks.

"You slept with Randy?!" Bee screamed as she stood up and quickly walked towards Claire. "What the hell are you doing not spilling any beans? Come on, tell me! What happened?"

"It was one night, Bee. I hardly think that it mattered that much. He's got too much testosterone in his brain. Imagine, he came to my flat today and even cursed me for leaving him in the morning. What a pussy."

"So, you slept with Randy despite playing that cool play you always do; left him in bed the next morning, and now he's coming after you?" Bee said in shock.

"I thought you were the one who kept telling me that this lifestyle shit isn't good. Why the hell are you so interested now?"

"Randy won't really follow a girl around if she's hard to get. He likes the easy ring rat types. There has to be something between you guys and you're not spilling!"

"Look, all we were both after was just one night of lustful sex. It was good. It was pleasing. It was one night. That's as far as this shit goes. All of his pussy crap doesn't matter." Claire said and handed Bee a glass of orange juice.

She took the glass and took a sip, "Are you sure you don't even like him? Maybe just one bit? What happens to Gary?"

"Gary's yesterday, amiga. I know he sleeps around so why bother keeping this game playing on and on. I don't need him. And I don't like Randy. He's one night. Let it go."

* * *

Desperate to find some good frozen yogurt, Claire walked through the streets of Tampa. Her shoots for the past two days stressed her out and she was in dire need of something to relax herself. "Excuse me, miss. I'm sorry to disturb you. I'm really lost and I want to go home now." A small squeaky voice said from behind her.

She spun around to see a little girl barely four feet tall and dressed in a pretty white sundress smudged with dirt. Her blonde locks were falling from the high pigtails and her green eyes were filling up with tears. She spoke, "I'm really sorry, miss. I just really want to go home. I'm lost."

Claire smiled and knelt down in front of the little girl. She tucked a stray strand of hair behind the girl's ear and said, "My name is Claire. Are you lost, honey? What's your name?"

"Lana." The innocent girl said simply.

"Okay, Lana." Claire said and smiled. "I'll help you look for your mommy and daddy. Before that, though, are you hungry? I was about to go get something to eat. Would you like to eat something first?"

The little girl nodded. Claire continued, "Can you walk or would you like me to carry you?"

Little Lana stretched her arms up to Claire indicating that she was tired and she'd rather be carried. Claire picked the little girl up and situated her on her hip. She walked on to find a good place to eat before finally finding a twenty-four hour McDonald's a few blocks down the street. They went in and bought their food.

"I'd one order of spaghetti, medium fries, two regular Cokes and two Hot Fudge Sundaes, please." Claire ordered. Their food and drinks were served up and she paid the bill. Since she was still carrying Lana, one of the waiters helped her carry their food to the nearest table. They sat down and began to eat their dinner.

Lana was gratefully digging into her spaghetti. It was like she hadn't been fed for days. Claire sat back on the chair at ate her own sundae. The little girl was adorable. She was thinking that when this tot grew up, she could possibly have a future in the fashion world; that was if she took care of herself.

"Funny seeing you here." A low male voice said. Claire looked up from her sundae to see Randy Orton dressed unlike his character on television. He was in jeans, sneakers and an Affliction hoodie. "She your kid?"

Claire shook her head no. He asked if he could sit with them and she agreed. He sat down beside the little girl and asked her, "Hey there, little girl. I'm Randy. What's your name?"

"Lana." She said for the second time that night. Her little face was a bit dirtied by the spaghetti sauce but she seemed perfectly fine with it. "The nice miss bought me spaghetti. I'm lost and she's gonna help me find my mommy."

Randy smiled and nodded his head. The little girl went back to eating as he looked at Claire who was eating her own sundae. "Here I was, thinking that all you were was the biggest bitch alive." He said and received a glare from her for using colorful words around a little kid.

"I have a soft spot for kids." She said simply. "There's some sort of innocence about them that's better than any fashion model or mature individual. If my editor allowed me to shoot a children's fashion line, I would do it in a heartbeat."

He smiled and replied, "So, I guess having a kid would be a huge option for you?"

She shook her head no, "I don't want kids right now. I'm happy with my life and I perfectly content with helping out people who need sh— stuff. Like this little kiddo over here. She needs help and I'm willing to give it. Wouldn't you do the same?"

He nodded. "What happens when you finally get married to that perfect man, or so they call that cr—stuff?"

"There are things you deal with when it's there." She said and smiled at him for the first time. "There are times when you can't do anything but deal with the present and hope the future brings something better."

"Miss. I'm done." Lana said and looked up to her with blossoming eyes. After having eaten her ice cream, she was happy and content and she wasn't so frustrated over being lost anymore. Claire chuckled a bit and took a napkin. She wiped the spaghetti sauce and fudge off the kid's face and said, "So, do you want to tell me what happened now?"

Lana nodded and began to speak, "Mommy and I went to the park, but I was a bad girl and I walked away from mommy. I couldn't find her anymore and there were scary people who talked to me. I was running. Then I saw you. You looked nice, miss."

Claire smiled at the little girl's story, "Okay, Lana. Here's what we're going to do. We're going to go to the police station and ask them if your mommy was looking for you, okay? Maybe she went there."

The little girl nodded. Claire turned to Randy and said, "We'll go ahead. Nice meeting you around here, Orton."

"Hey." He said and stopped her. "Maybe I could walk with you guys? It's not exactly safe at this time of the night."

"Yeah, miss. Could the nice man go with us?" little Lana asked. Claire couldn't refuse and simply nodded. Despite her independent nature, she had a tendency to cave in to whatever kids wanted. Standing up and accompanying them outside, Randy felt a small smile creep onto his face.

They walked the few blocks further down the street to the nearest police station. Claire inquired about anyone looking for a missing little girl. Sadly, no one had placed an amber alert for Lana. She gave them the number where she could be contacted and refused to give the little girl to social services. Walking out of the station, the chief policeman gave her a smile and told her to take care of the kid.

"Lana…" Claire began as she walked down the street carrying the little girl. "They don't know where your mommy is. Here's what we're going to do. You can sleep first at my place until they find mommy, okay? Will that be okay with you?"

"But why can't they find mommy? Where's my mommy?" Lana asked and began to cry. Her forehead scrunched up in confusion as tears began to fall down her face. Randy decided to speak up and comfort the girl in Claire's arms.

"Mommy's probably looking for you. We just have to wait for her." He said. "Claire and I are going to take care of you, okay? Don't you worry. We'll find mommy soon."

The little girl nodded but continued to cry. She buried her head into Claire's shoulder and sniffled until she fell asleep. Randy took the liberty of carrying her for Claire as they walked back to her flat. The older woman said thanks before adjusting the bolero she had on. A few minutes later, they reached the building of her studio flat and stepped in. Claire took Lana from Randy and placed her in the bedroom.

"_Claire and I are going to take care of you._" Claire said as walked back into the living room where Randy stood. "What the fuck was that supposed to mean, Orton?"

"I just said it so she'd feel better." He replied, annoyed. "God, you make it seem like we're actually going through with this shit together. Quit the playing, Claire, I know you've got crap up your sleeve with this. What is this, some publicity shit for your magazine?"

She rolled her eyes and shook her head, "You see, this is why you're the type of dick who's just enough for one night. I suggest you get the fuck out of my flat now and disappear forever before I kick you out myself."

He smirked and replied, "You could kick me onto your bed instead, babe. I'm sure you know your way around the Orton."

Pushing him slightly to the door, she said, "I'm not interested in your second time shit, Orton. You'll just bore me out the second time around. Get the fuck out. Now."

He threw his hands up in defense and walked out on his own. He slid the giant steel door open and stepped out into the hallway. He wasn't able to get two steps from the door when he heard her call, "Orton."

He peeked back into the flat where she was holding the steel door and ready to close it. She continued, "Thanks. I'm sure Lana appreciates it."

He nodded and watched her close the steel door and lock it for the night. He nodded to himself once more and felt proud of how he'd interacted with that little girl. Walking away from the door, he thought to himself. The Legend Killer didn't know what was making him smile like a fool. Was it the game they were playing or something else to play with?

* * *

**Second oneshot of the fourteen oneshot series. I hope this one sounded okay. I wonder if people are really like this. It's strange but I guess some of the stuff makes sense every now and then. What do you think? Please review!**

**-_veracruzortongal_**


End file.
